1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to storage systems for bicycles. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a multiple-level storing system for bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycles are becoming more prevalent in many places. However, it is often difficult to find a safe or appropriate place to park the bike once you have arrived at your destination. Many different bike racks and similar devices have been developed to solve these issues, but these solutions are incomplete at best.
For example, arrays of a large number of exposed racks or rails have been implemented for many years. However, the bikes parked in these arrays are exposed to the elements and can contact each other, causing damage to the bikes. Other systems provide an individual storage box for each bike. However, these boxes are often leased to a particular user, and no one else can access them. Further, there are often not nearly enough boxes available usually because they take up too much space. Existing designs are bulky and are tall enough to accommodate only one bike. There is no provision for stacking bicycles in these enclosures.
Thus, it is desired that a multiple-level bicycle parking system be created, to provide more efficient use of space for parking bicycles. Further, a mechanism to raise and lower the bicycles to the upper storage spaces is desired, such a system requiring zero or minimal effort by the user. Further, it is desired that such bicycle parking spaces be open to all consumers, who will pay for the parking spaces based upon the amount of time they park there. Such a system should accept cash or noncash payments.